


Small World

by MessyBeach



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, F/M, Fluff, Smut, Tagging as I go, slow burn?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-12
Updated: 2021-02-12
Packaged: 2021-03-17 11:55:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,625
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29350044
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MessyBeach/pseuds/MessyBeach
Summary: Meril wasn't expecting much out of college other than a degree. She didn't like parties. She didn't want to deal with a sorority. She just wanted to get her degree and get out.She sure as hell didn't expect to end up in a friends-with-benefits relationship with a guy that she barely knew.
Relationships: Eren Yeager/Original Female Character(s)
Kudos: 2





	Small World

_"You're going to do so great."_ Jackson's voice rang in Meril's ears as she slowly sunk into her seat. She stared up at the whiteboard in front of her, eyes slightly wide, intimidated. She wished that she could have just... Gone to college online, but of course that wasn't an option.  
  
  
Well, she was sure that she would have been able to... But then her scholarships wouldn't have paid and she wasn't about to go into massive debt at 18.   
  
  
"Is this seat free?" Meril jumped as a voice spoke up beside her. A blonde boy stood beside her, motioning to the empty seat beside her. He towered over her, but he wasn't intimidating. The gentle look on his face put her at ease pretty quickly so she nodded. "Thanks!" His voice was light as he sat down beside her. "I'm Armin, by the way." He offered a hand towards her and she shook it quickly.   
  
  
"I'm Merilyn, but everyone calls me Meril." She returned his warm smile.   
  
  
He hummed softly. "That's a pretty name." He commented and Meril felt her cheeks heat up a little, thanking him. "I don't think I saw you around campus last year, are you a freshman?" He asked and she nodded slightly.   
  
  
Freshman year. So fun. Well, sorta. "Kind of. First year of college but I got to be duel enrolled my senior year so I was able to get a few credits done. So I guess I'm technically somewhere between a freshman and sophomore." She laughed a little at the odd situation, but Armin seemed impressed.   
  
  
"That's awesome, though. You get a bit of a head start, right?" He offered her another smile as the professor finally stomped up to the front of the class. He looked... Less than pleasant. A good start to the morning. 

Meril puffed her cheeks out a little as she started shoving things into her bag, more than ready to escape the room. "Have a good day, Meril." Armin cheered, giving the smaller woman a wave as she hauled her bag onto her back.   
  
  
She looked up quickly, nodding. "You too Armin!" At least he was nice. Her eyes flickered down to her watch for a second. She had two more classes that day. Then she had to go home and start working on an order.   
  
  
50 Cupcakes and a giant birthday cake. She took a deep breath as she tried to map out how much of each ingredient she would need in her mind. Baking had always been a hobby of hers. She loved it. And after her mom got sick, she'd managed to turn it into a very small business... Well, she wouldn't call it that, exactly. It would keep her bills paid, though. Especially in the city. More possible clients than back in her little hometown.   
  
  
The dream was to have her own little bakery... But she didn't think she was really that good. Good enough to be a home baker... But a professional? Nah.  
  
  
"Meril?" A familiar voice froze her feet. Slowly she looked around her. Was that... "Meril!" Arms flung around her neck before she could fully steady herself. She stumbled back, gripping the person hugging her softly.   
  
  
"Sasha?" She asked, surprise in her voice as the taller woman peeled herself back, a huge grin on her face. "Sasha!" She laughed warmly.   
  
  
Sasha was from Meril's hometown. They'd been friendly in high school, but when Sasha had moved for college, and everything that had happened with Meril's family, they'd lost contact. "Oh my goodness! I can't believe you're here! How are you? How's Jackson? I heard about your mom, I'm so sorry. But how are you?" She spoke a mile a minute and Meril couldn't help but laugh softly.   
  
  
She wished that she had time to catch up at that second, but she really didn't. "I'm okay! So is Jack, we're doing good! Oh my gosh. It's so good to see you, but I really have to get to my next class." Sasha apologized quickly, pulling away from the younger girl. Meril quickly whipped her phone out. "Gimme your number and we can meet up later and catch up!" She offered.   
  
  
"That sounds awesome! It's so good to see you!" Sasha beamed as she typed her number into the phone.   
  
  
"You too! Small world." She giggled, taking the phone back from her before looking to her watch again, making a face. She needed to hurry the fuck up. Her next class was all the way across campus. "I'll text you! Bye Sasha!" She giggled happily as she took off down the hallway, a huge grin on her face. 

~~~~~~~~~~

"So... Why'd you chose to live off campus?" Meril looked up at Sasha before scooping up her piping bag.   
  
  
Meril had texted Sasha between her second and third class and somehow it ended up with Sasha coming to her house after her last class. Sasha even offered to help bake the cupcakes with her, but leaving the icing to Meril. "Save money." She shrugged, picking up a cooled cupcake. Sasha tilted her head to the side, confused. "Well this is Jack's house." She explained, eyes trained on her work. "When our father died, him and his wife were actually living here. Father willed it to Jack, Jack kicked her out and it's just kind of... Been here." Meril rolled her eyes a little.   
  
  
Sasha's eyes widened a little. "I can't believe he gave it to your brother. When was the last time they even talked?" She asked, confused.   
  
  
Shit, that was a good question. "I don't even know. I know Jack tried to keep a relationship with him for a while, but Dad was a homophobe so." She sighed softly. "I think he set the will up before Jack came out and just didn't change it before he got murdered." No negative emotion sounded in her voice. It was so cavalier. Like she was talking about the weather.   
  
  
"He was murdered?" Sasha asked, her voice gentle.   
  
  
Meril just nodded a little, not really wanting to talk about it. "But, Jack said I could stay here rent-free while I'm in school. I have to pay utilities and stuff but that's not much." A smile broke across her face as she offered one of the extra cupcakes to Sasha.   
  
  
"I remember when you two hated each other." Sasha laughed a little before biting into the cupcake, her eyes widening. "This is so good, Meril!"   
  
  
"I'm glad you like it. Anyone wants a birthday cake send them to me, huh?" She grinned, playfully winking at her friend.   
  
  
Sasha hummed softly. "Oh my gosh, that reminds me, I have to introduce you to all my new friends. They're going to _love_ you." She promised. Meril shifted her weight a little, moving to put the cupcakes in their boxes. Meeting new people was always really anxiety-inducing for her. Especially friends of a friend. "I bet you and Armin will get along great, bookworms and all that." She giggled.  
  
  
Meril turned to Sasha. "I met a guy named Armin today..." She mumbled softly. "Blonde hair, blue eyes... Face like a puppy?" Sasha nodded excitedly.   
  
  
"Yeah! You guys have a class together?" She asked and Meril nodded back. "See! Now you don't have to be so anxious." She grinned widely at Meril.   
  
  
"I'm really glad you're here, Sasha." Meril chuckled softly, a soft smile on her face as she tucked the box of cupcakes into her fridge. 

* * *

"It'll be so fun and you'll get to meet everyone else!" Sasha and Connie were both pouting as Meril leaned against her car. It was Friday. Meril only had one class on Fridays and she was ready to go back home and take a fucking nap. Then they had tracked her down. All the way to the parking lot to ask if she wanted to come to a party later that night. She hated parties. She'd gone to a couple in high school and it just wasn't her scene. But these two weren't going to let her get out of it.   
  
  
Meril made a face as they both let out a loud please. "Okay! Okay, I'll come for a little bit." Her shoulders drooped as the pair cheered, high-fiving each other. "Now let me go home and nap." She begged. She hadn't even changed out of her llama pajamas. She waved, watching them wander back to campus, arms slung around each other's shoulders. She shook her head a little, turning back to her car, unlocking it and moving to get in when she felt eyes on her.   
  
  
That feeling of just... _Knowing_ someone is staring at you. Her eyes flickered over the parking lot, easily finding the source of the feeling. A man was leaning against a car a few isles down from her car, head tilted to the side. He didn't bother looking away when he was caught staring. Meril couldn't make out much of his facial features, but she could tell he had green eyes, long brown hair falling around his shoulders. "Eren!" His attention turned away from her quickly and she followed the sound of the voice, seeing Armin waving at the brunette.   
  
  
She hummed softly before remembering the nap that was calling her name and swiftly sliding into her car. Why was he staring at- Her eyes slowly looked down at herself, seeing her baggy pajamas. Right. That was a good reason to be staring. "Fuck me." She grumbled, her face heating up as she backed out of the parking spot. She casually glanced to where Armin and the guy, Eren, were talking for a second before letting out a breath and pulling out of the parking lot as quickly as possible without hitting another student. 


End file.
